


A guide to Southside

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gangs, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Riverdale was divided into two. North and South side of town. However the South side was divided even further. Divided into two gangs The Pretty Poisons and The South Side Serpents. Both battling one another from a deep hatred. Both leaders hold high standards for their community. What happens when these high standards drop and they let their hair down?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @softbetts on tumblr

North and South side is the whole of Riverdale. Containing the two gangs that divide the South side. South Side Serpents and The Pretty Poisons.

A long deep hated rival has stemmed backed years. It was this unspoken thing. No fratanising with the Enimie.

Betty Cooper was the leader of the Pretty Poisons and Jughead Jones was the Serpent king.

If you were to ask one another their the scums of the earth.

There was this area of town. The safe zone was a place where both gang could interact with each other.

Each Saturday there was a massive party. No one wore their jackets. Come as you are no jackets.

Jughead hated to go but his friends always forced him. He always had his eye on this blonde beauty. No one knew which group she was from.

Truth be told both leaders have never seen each other. Their parents kept one another away from each other.

Jughead was currently on his way to the party with his friends. He wasn't in a good mood. Some of the Serpents pissed him off and he had to strip them of their jackets. So when he got there he instantly headed for a beer. He sat at the bar drinking. Jughead glanced around to see the blonde. He just watched her.

She was dancing her worries away. Dancing like no one was watching. Dancing like she was the only person there. Dancing acting like she had no responsibility.

Jughead just smirked to himself. He just drank more. Drinking more building up the courage to go slip in and talk to her. He was completely drunk when he walked up to her. "Hey handsome." She smirked. She was drunk too. It was like they were avoiding their responsibilities. 

"Hey sexy." He smirked back. 

"Want to dance before reality hits?"

"I'd love to."

The women grabbed his hands as she span in towards him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. She swayed side to side grinding against him. He pulled her closer to him.

"What's your name sweet heart?"He whispered kissing her neck.

" Betty, you. "

" J. "

Betty span around standing on her tiptoes. He just looked at her."These bitches don't know how to dance Southside style." Betty smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Want to help me show them? Dirty dancing style." She whispered biting his lip.

He just nodded smirking. Betty smiled as she danced with him. They span and swayed their hips dirty dancing style as they had everyone watching them. Non of them saw their leaders this laid back and happy. They danced together for awhile. They finally stopped when she fell into his arms giggling. He just smiled at her. 

"I'm thirsty." She pouted.

"Let's go get drinks then."

"Babe there's a keg over there. Let me show you how I can beat the time."

"Alright."

Betty smirked as she did the perfect handstand getting up. She drank for 2 and a half minutes straight before coming down herself.

"My turn." He smirked. He did it himself and lasted a minute longer than her."Oh it's on J." Betty winked getting back up beating his time by an extra 15 seconds.

"You underestimate me, Betts." He smirked going back up and beating her again by almost a minute. Betty headed again beating it by 5 seconds more before she was snorting beer out her nose. They both burst out laughing. "Alright I'll let you win." He teased.

"Good." Betty kissing him. She was completely drunk and a lightweight. He kissed her back. She smiled deepening the kiss. "Let's dance."

"Okay." She stood on her tiptoes. "Naked in bed."She whispered biting the lobe of his ear. He just smirked. "Mine or your place?" Betty jumped up on him.

"Yours."

Betty smiled guided him through the crowd. She headed the stormy side trailer part the trailer park got the pretty poisons. She unlocked her trailer pushing him inside kissing him. He kissed her back heatedly.

They both stripped down naked as they didn't make it to the bedroom but the couch near the door.

Moans escaped through the thin walls as they shook the trailer. Not caring about anyone they pleasured one another until they passed out. They fell asleep almost as soon as they were finished.

____

The following morning Jughead woke up first. He wasn't a morning person so he just laid there with his eyes closed. Betty woke up shortly. She was freezing so she put on her posion jacket. She saw him laying next to her.

"Breakfast?" She asked.

She didn't realise who he was. Betty's never seen the Serpent king before.

His eyes fluttered open. "I'll help make it." His eyes moved to her jacket. "You're a poison?"

"Yeah the leader. Is that a problem?" She asked smiling.

"The leader?!"

"I'm Elizabeth Cooper. People I like call me Betty." Betty told him.

"I'm Jughead Jones... The Serpent king." Betty's eyes just darted across to him. She lifted his shirt to see it. Jughead looked at her. "My mother will kill me.... Fuck! But also fuck me again." She sighed.

"Last night should never happen again... we were drunk."

"Very drunk." Betty pouted. He just nodded."What did I do last night to embarras me?" She asked. Jughead just bit back a smile."Oh god what?" Betty hid her face in her hands.

"Beer came out of your nose."  
Betty blushed smiling as she laughed. "Really?" She giggled.

"Yep."

"What else? I get drunk I get carefree about all this shit we have to deal with." Betty looked at him.

"We just danced the whole night."

"I like dancing." Betty smiled. "I'm a dance teacher when I'm not the posion leader."She looked up at him. "Please say you did something stupid too." She added.

Jughead just looked at her. "I step out that door I get beat you need to help me... Then we speak nothing of this." Betty nodded."You'll need to hide your face." Betty said. "Or we try go from the back? Why am I even helping you?"

"Because I gave you a good lay last night."

"So your gonna treat me like an object now?" Betty snapped standing nose to nose to him."I'm no object Jones! I am a women who has feelings and yes the sex was amazing. But we're meant to hate each other and before last night I never saw you just knew of you."

"I'm no object Jones! I am a women who has feelings and yes the sex was amazing. But we're meant to hate each other and before last night I never saw you just knew of you."

"Fine I'll just get out then!"

Betty was inches away from his lips. She pulled him back in. "Don't be stupid you'll get shot." She held his waist."Do you want to get shot? Start a war for our drunken mistake?" Betty questioned squeezing his waist looking into his baby blue eyes.

"No."

"Then shut the fuck up let change before I help you." Betty pushed him onto the couch."Fine."Betty smiled at him. "Don't say a word about the hot sex." She cradled his lap."If you do I will get my boys on you. A good old fashion fist fight." Betty told him.

"Fine."

"I taught them a mean left hook." She smirked. "Trust me you don't want to see it." Betty added pulling the jacket off so she was naked again. She hadn't got changed yet. Jughead didn't say anything. "It's fun seeing you squirm." Betty winked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Definitely." She smirked.

Jughead pulled her down closer to him. He was laying down and she was sitting on top of him. "You didn't answer my breakfast question. I'm starving." She whispered biting his lip.

"I'm starving too."He said.

"What do you want to eat?" Betty smiled. "I promise you I won't posion it."

“Well I do like that. But I love food so...” Betty rolled her eyes. "Well there's food down here." Betty pushed him down need her vagina.

"Do I trust you enough not to poison me?" Jughead teased back. He flipped them around as Betty was now beneath him. "I'm a good cook. I go to the Southside shelter and cook meals each night."

“Then okay.”

"I thought you wanted to get out of here though. That last night was a massive mistake. But it looks like you like having me beneath you."Jughead smirked and placed a kiss to her thigh. Betty moaned softly. "God you have an excellent tongue and lips. Too bad your a serpent."

He put one of her legs over his shoulder for better access. He leaned down and started to ravish her tight pussy teasing her. They both know it was so wrong but they already went there. They might as well fuck up things further. Betty moaned loudly gripping his hair.

"Shush someone might walk in." Jughead teased.

"They knock. If they don't I get pissed. They're then on scut duty." She teased pulling him up towards her lips.

“Okay.”

"Still hungry?" Betty smirked.

“Always.”

Betty smiled as she wiggled beneath him to get out. Jughead rolled to the side, sitting on the couch. "Bacon? Hangover cure. Before I sneak you out."Dhe headed to her room slipping her leather pants on with an emerald green crop top on.

“I’ll eat anything.” He said. Betty made waffle mix putting it in the maker before adding bacon on the pan. "So we don't talk sex we've had. What else?"

"Pretty much. It can't happen again."

"Gotcha. My mother will kill me. Speaking of her she'll be home any minute. So eat and go."

Jughead nodded as Betty passed him the food. Jughead ate quickly but he always did that.

"Perfect now come on. I'll sneak you out."

“Okay.”

Jughead followed her lead. Getting out the trailer wasn't a problem. Getting out the trailer park was. Everyone she knew was approaching her. Betty panicked pulling him in for a passionate kiss. She waved them off telling them later.

"I think the coast is clear." She whispered into the kiss."I don't think it is." Jughead kissed her back.

They made out for a few minutes before they headed to the main entrance to get out. Betty smiled at him.

"I'll guess I'll see you never Jones."

"Never say never Coop. We'll always have the safe zone." Jughead winked.

"Fuck off Jones. But it'll be in a different life time."

Jughead just rolled his eyes as he started to walk away. Betty walked back to her trailer smiling a goofy smile.

____

Meanwhile at the wyrn:

Jughead got back and saw his friends looking at him as they headed in.

“Hey.”

"So how was last night?" Toni asked him.

“Good.”

"Just good?" Pea added. "She's a sex goddess."

“Wait... have you slept with her?”

"No but she looks like one. Reggie slept with her. Actually all of the north side and half the Southside guys apparently." Pea shrugged.

An angry look spread on his face. He just went to his office and locked himself in. He was furious. All he could think about last night then that happening with everyone. 

He pulled up her Instagram and looked at it. He saw comments from a lot of north side guys. He also saw her replies.

@BCoop: go fuck yourself.

@BCoop: I'm not a whore.

@BCoop: I didn't sleep with most of you!

He sighed putting his phone away. He shouldn't care and he knew that. All the Serpents tried speaking to him but e ignored them all. He focused on paper work and his writing. He just wanted to keep his mind busy.

Serpents and Poisons shouldn't date. It was a rule of both groups. A rule passed down through generations.

A mistake made knowing it shouldn't happen again.

Serpents and Poisons it was a bad equation to mix with.

How long will this divide go on for?

Decades more.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of weeks have passed since the Safe Zone. They've both been avoiding the safe zone. Betty's been working non stop to try get drugs out of Southside High.

She was currently at the community center teaching her dance class when she had to swap so the Serpents could use it. However she was running over time needing to get the routine perfect.

Jughead and some south side kids walked in."Again guys!" Betty shouted as they got in position. Jughead walked up to her. "Cooper it's our time!" Jughead yelled.

“We’re finishing up.” 

“Well my session was supposed to start five minutes ago. You have to leave.”

"Five more minutes Jones! We're training for a competition in May! If we can afford to get to New York." Betty yelled back.

"Elizabeth out now!" Jughead stopped the music throwing her speaker to the wall.

“Seriously?!” 

“Yes seriously! Out!”

"You fucking ass! That was my own personal one! Kids get changed. Jones office now!" Betty demanded.

“No. You have no control over me.”

"Now Jones!" She shouted grabbing his hand pulling him into the community center's office.

Betty pushed him against the desk. "You owe me a fucking speaker!"

“I owe you nothing!”

"It's my fucking speaker!" Betty shouted pushing him again."You smashed it to pieces. Why?" She added holding him down to the desk."I'm in two minds of punching your fucking face." Betty squeezed her thists together.

“Because you’re being a bitch and it was our turn!”

Betty cradled his lap slapping his face. "You dick! I asked for five minutes. My speaker was the only thing I could afford to put that group together!"

“Get off of me!” He snapped.

"God why did I fuck you! You fucking broke my shit." Betty slapped him before she walked out pissed.

Jughead came out furious. He canceled his session with the kids and they all walked out. He saw Betty heading to her car when he grabbed her hand.

“Don’t even think about coming near me ever again.” He snapped. Betty was so angry at him. She pulled him closer towards her. "It goes the same way." She whispered kissing him heatedly. 

Betty hasn't stopped thinking about him since the Safe Zone. She was so angry at him. She put all that anger into the kiss. Jughead pulled away from her. His face was different. It wasn’t playful anger with lust built up like the other night. It was real anger.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time." Betty whispered."I might of done it on purpose to see you." She added nervously."Sorry." Betty uttered pulling her door open.

“Just stay away from me and there won’t be any problems.”

She got in her car and sighed. "Fine you dick!"

_____

The weekend came end in stead of partying at the safe zone Betty was working at Pops. She was sick of getting grouped by all the guys. Jughead was at the bar working. He got a message from Betty on Instagram.

B: you can have my session next week. We should talk about the new gang in town.

Jughead left her on read.

B: fine. I'll come to the bar. 

Betty finished her shift before heading to the wrym. She wore her mom jeans with a mustard jumper tucked in with her posion jacket. She liked making an effort.

Heading through the bar she got cat called, groped and cat called. She flipped them all of heading to his office. She saw him sitting at his desk reading.

"A guy reading now that's a turn on." Betty flirted sitting on his desk. Jughead just rolled his eyes. "Your ignoring me."

“So?”

"It's annoying. Plus I had to take a double shift to buy a new speaker. Anyway this new gang is destroying the Southside High." Betty told him.

“A new gang?”

"The Goulies. Their leader Malachi groped me at work today and pushed me against the wall kissing me." Betty shivered.

“So what are we supposed to do about them?”

"I'm glad you asked Juggie. I want to burn them out of town. Gas light them. They're bringing all the drugs in. I fucking just got rid of them. Plus if he touches me like that again he won't have hands." Betty swang her legs around so they were wedged between his. "He's a dick Jughead with a small penis." Betty pouted.

"How do you know?" He asked coldly.

"His hard on against me whilst I was working. So don't get all pissy your dick is the best I've had. Plus the only one I've had."

"Wait what?" Jughead looked at her.

"I was a virgin."

"But we had sex."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Emphasis on the was Juggie. I'm not a whore like the whole of Riverdale thinks I am. Anyway no one knows that we've had sex. No one knows that we're going to be helping one another. Keep it that way. I have my mother on my ass."

“Fine.”

"Thank you." Betty smiled intertwined their hands together."I haven't stopped thinking about the other day." She added. 

“Stop.” He pulled his hand away. “This is strictly business, no play.”

"Seriously Juggie. I tell you I was a virgin and you do this. Live a little we have so much responsibility. "Jughead just sighed, giving in."The other night was-" Betty smiled smirking. "Amazing."

Betty moved to sit on his lap. Jughead just nodded. "Let's go dancing in Greendale tonight."

She pouted giving him the pet lip and the puppy dog eyes. Betty didn't care about who they were. She wanted to feel care free. She wants to be selfish for once.

"It'll be fun. No gangs. I can know Jughead and not J."

“Fine.” He agreed. Betty smiled at him. "Don't be late. We'll leave from the outskirts of Riverdale. Be late I'll shop off your dick." Jughead just rolled his eyes. She leaned in biting his lip. "Roll your eyes at me again Jones I'll carve them out." She winked."Also stand me up and I'll stab you."

“That’s a little aggressive Cooper.”

"I'm an angry person baby." Betty kissed him.“Well so am I.”

Betty kissed him again. "Wearing something nice." Jughead just sighed. "Or nothing at all. I like the second idea. Put on your blue flannel from the other night... We should argue and shout to make it more believe."

Jughead just nodded.

"You're a bitch!"

"Yeah well fuck you Jones!" Betty smirked.

"In your dreams Cooper!" Jughead smiled too.

"This is turning me on." She admitted.

"Oh yeah? "

"Yeah." She whispered. "More like hell. " Betty added yelling.

"Get the hell out!"

"Don't be late." Betty smiled. "I won't." He promised. "Fine you dickwad!"

Betty quickly kissed his cheek before heading out.

_____

Betty was waiting on the court skirts of town. She was wearing this gorgeous blue long sleeved mini dress waiting for him. She saw him walk up to her. He was one minute late and she knew it was to mess with her.

"Your late." She stood on her tiptoes in her heels."Give me one good reason why I shouldn't knee you in the balls." Betty held his shoulders.

“Because you like me.”

"Fuck off." Betty blushed. "I could knee you in the balls or slap you in the face. I'm also wearing heels."

“Or you could just be nice and kiss me?” Betty smiled at him. "How many are we talking about here?"

“A few.”

Betty kissed one side of his neck before kissing the other. She went onto kissing both his cheeks and his forehead before kissing his lips. As they kissed she gently kneed him.

“Betty!”

"Naughty and nice." Betty teased biting his lip softly. Jughead just rolled his eyes."You look acceptable." She winked.

Jughead pulled her closer. Kissing her neck Betty smiled up at him. "Just acceptable?" Jughead smiled.

"Handsome. Who knew a serpent could scrub up so well." Jughead just smirked. "Let's go dancing. Show those stuck up Greendale snobs how to dance." Betty smiled as she got on her motorbike.

Jughead smirked as he pulled his phone out. He snapped a photo of how hot she's looking.

"Hey I don't like photos." Betty pouted.

"Tough. Payback Betts."

Jughead got on his bike as they headed to Greendale. They pulled up to Greendale club. Hand in hand they walked in and immediately headed to the dance floor.

"I promise no beer nose tonight."

"Aww that was the highlight of the night last time." Jughead teased.

“Not the sex?” She teased him too. 

“Well that was good too.”

"Just good?" Betty smiled as she started dancing upon him. "Shut up." Jughead grabbed her waist dancing with her.

They were both grinding upon each other. They kept dancing as another man came up and started grinding on her from behind. Jughead was furious.

"Juggie." Betty whispered. "Get him away."

"Planning on it babe." Jughead leaned down and kissed her. "Stop grinding on my girl!"

"Your girl. She looks like a prossy."

Betty was fuming, she kicked him in the balls before punching him. "Don't call me that again!"Betty and Jughead walked away."That was hot Betts."

Jughead kissed her as they danced in the corner. Betty just smirked at him. "Stupid dick ruining out moment." She smiled walking out the club. Jughead followed her."Juggie I don't want this night to end."

"You like me." He teased.

"Fuck off." Betty smiled.

"You already fucked me."

"Juggie!"

"Your not so scary now." Jughead hugged her from behind. “Stop it.” 

“Nope.”

"Take that back." Betty playfully jabbed him. “No way Cooper.” Betty span around and pouted. "I am scary." She said before rawring.

“You’re adorable.”

"I'm a gang leader. I'm not adorable but sexy." Betty span around lifting her dress up. "Pantie less too." She hinted.

“Adorable and sexy.”

"Shut up and kissed me Jones or take me to your place."

Jughead leaned in and kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss adding her tongue. She wanted him.

“Let’s get out of here.” He smirked.

"Finally...your place this time. I want the thrill of getting caught. Its a turn on."

“Okay.” He smirked. 

____

At the wrym Betty and Jughead were heading up to the apartment. Struggling to unlock the door as they made out. Falling onto his bed Betty and Jughead were stripping down naked.

They rolled around naked on the bed both trying to gain dominance. Jughead finally took over as Bettyet them. They spent an hour foreplaying wanting it to last.

When they did take one another they slowly teased each other to a realise. Their lips only leaving each others mouth to moan. They laid on each other catching their breathes.

"Do I need to leave tonight?" She asked hopeful she gets to stay.“No.” Betty smiled kissing him again. "Tonight was go-amazing. Thank you."

“You don’t need to thank me.” He kissed her. 

"So was that a date?"

“If you wanted it to be.”

"Maybe I did." Betty blushed. Jughead kissed her again. "So if that was a date our second date we can ask each other out."

“Yeah.”

"Me dating a serpent. Shocking, scandalous. Breaking news Leader Elizabeth Cooper is getting fucked by the Serpent King. What do you think about it sir? Can you make a comment?"

Jughead just smirked. “I think it sounds hot and exciting.”

"Do you think it'll be taken well?" Betty asked in her reporter voice."Or better yet can we get the man of the days opinion?" She added lifting her hand up towards him.

“It’s wrong Betts. We both know that but this is already such a good thing.”

"I know." She whispered. "But don't you think it's time we break this stupid feud?" Betty kissed him before she spoke again. "Plus it's your fault. You always look so sexy at the safe zone. Then you actually talked to me and I was a gonner."

“We can’t break the feud Betts.”

"Slowly we can." Betty sat up naked looking at him.“Maybe.”

"That's the spirit baby. But first the goulise." Betty pushed him down as she kissed him. Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist."He's horrible Juggie. He gave me his number?"

“”You got rid of it right?”

"I never said I gave him mine. I have it because I was thinking we can use it against him." Betty smirked.

"He doesn't know I'm the pretty poisons leader." Jughead sighed kissing her."No, what ever your thinking Betts. Absolutely no way."

"Fine, only because we're meant to be working together on this." Betty smiled. She pulled the number out the back of her phone case.

"But we could threatening him out if town?"

"Not going to happen Betts. We piss him of they'll come after our homes. We have to wait this one out." He told her.

"I hate that he's putting our kids in danger Juggie. I just got the school clean."

“Betty it’s going to take time.”

"3 years it took for me to get the school clean. 5 for the streets." She sighed upset."I know. Its the only thing we agreed on. We'll our parents always had the meetings but wouldn't let us be there."

"Mum knows I have a type."Jughead didn’t say anything. "She probably knew I crush on you." Betty smiled. "Little does she know."Jughead smirked and kissed her. Betty smiled happily as she hugged him.

Jughead heard a knock on the door. Betty quickly hid beneath the bed as Jughead shoved some of his joggers on.

"Come in."

Toni walked in with Sabrina sitting on his bed.“What’s up?” Jughead said."Well Juggie." Sabrina smirked. "Our arrangement."

"She wouldn't stop yelling at me. So sorry. Now I'm off to charm a poison. But Shush."Toni smiled.

“I’m busy right now.” Jughead said.

"Doing what? Nothing. So do me." Sabrina pouted. "I've been waiting all week."

“Sabrina no.”

"But Juggie our deal." Sabrina kissed him.

"It's over. I don't want a sexy buddy anymore!"

“Seriously?!” 

“Yes! Now get out!” 

“Fine!” She ran out.

Betty just stayed underneath the bed for a little while. She didn't want to punch his walls. Jughead locked the door so they were alone again.

"Looks like you have a type." Betty coldly said.

“Betty I’m sorry... I should’ve told you.”

"You should have told me before we went on today's date."Betty spoke calmly clenching her thists together.“I know... but I haven’t done anything with her since our night together.”

Betty looked at him trying to depress a smile. "Really?" She whispered sitting on his lap. Jughead just nodded.

Betty cupped his face getting her blood on him. She kissed him sweetly. Jughead kissed her back not noticing. She pulled her hands away to hold his. "She's pushy too. Major turn off."Betty teased rubbing their noses together. Jughead just smiled.

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure."

Betty ran to the bathroom. Jughead caught his face in the mirror seeing blood.

“Betts?”

"Yeah?"

“What happened to your hands? There’s blood on my face.” Betty got all nervous hiding her hands. “Betts?”

Betty looked at her hands sighing. "It's only when I get extremely mad, stressed and anxious."

“Show me your hands.”

"Don't use this against me if we break up." Betty showed him them. Jughead gently closed them and pulled them up to his face to kiss them softly. Betty smiled at him resetting her head on his.

"Thank you." 

Jughead just nodded. 

"My mother uses it against me."

“Well she’s a bitch.” 

"Bingo! Now you win a free trip to the beach." Betty joked. Jughead just smiled faintly. "Or exchange that for kisses of your new girlfriend."

Jughead just pulled her in so he could kiss her. Betty kissed him multiple times before yawning.

Her phone rang as Veronica called her.

"One minute baby."

Betty turned to sit in between his legs. Jughead kept teasing her. "B where are you?" She asked.

"Oh I won't be back till tomorrow." Betty smiled up at him Jughead kissing him. “Where did you go?”

"To the beach." Betty lied.

"You love that beach."

"Well it's my favourite place ever. No bullshit there."

“Be back here soon.” Betty sighed. "Why what's happening? Can't the posion survive a night without me?"She asked.

" They can but I can't. "Jughead whispered in her ear.

"At this point I don't know."

“We just miss you B.” Betty smiled and laughed softly. "Tommorow morning. Goodnight V." Betty ended the call.

Jughead just kissed Betty’s neck. She rotated her neck giving him more access. They made out all night without hesitation.

Taking risks is a leap. Taking a chances there's elements of getting hurt. If you have faith it all comes together in the end.

Finally two brave souls trying to break the feud. Both Southside bred just grew up in different ponds. They knew the risk but what's life without a little risk taking.


	3. Chapter 3

Months have passed and they were getting good at hiding. They knew the dos and don'ts of their relationship.

There's been moments where Betty wished they were normal couple. Wanting to go on dates out in the open. Go to family celebrations.

However, that's not reality. Reality is their two gang leaders trying to date.

Jughead was currently at the bar working while Betty was with the poisons. Betty sent him a picture of her painting the cafe up. Jughead just smiled at it.

B: painting is hard work. Everyone is slacking off :(

B: I miss you x

She sent him a picture of paint on her nose.

J: I miss you too

B: let me see your face

Jughead sent her a picture of him at his desk with his hair in his face.

B: aww you look handsome. The desk looks fun.

J: want to come test that?

B: how will I sneak in?

J: disguise?

B: like? X

J: I don’t know

B: I have something x be there in 10 x

J: okay

___

Entering the wrym Betty had a black wig on with contacts in. She messaged Jughead she was here. Jughead told her to come up to his office. She successfully dodged everyone as she hugged him when she got there

"It's been too long."Jughead smiled at her."I've missed that smile... But I'm having trouble with a posion fucking Malachi baby. I don't know what to do."

“Have you spoken to her?”

"Him." Betty kissed him.

“Still... have you tried?”

"Yes. But I can't tell my best friend to stop. If you tell Kev no he wants it more. V is lonely and on the dating apps. They're driving me crazy." Betty pouted. “Maybe I can get a serpent to try and change his mind... flirt with him?”

"Serpent with Kev or Malachi?" She asked kissing him. "Because genis idea."

“Kevin.”

"Marry me genius." Betty joked. Jughead just smiled. “Should I ask my best friend Fangs? He’s bi.”

"Please baby. I always worry about him. He goes on grinder for hook ups." Betty sat on his lap."Don't worry about him. I'll speak to Fangs for you." Jughead smiled kissing her neck. "You still have paint on your cute little face."

"Seriously? I thought I wiped this shit off." Betty groaned.

"Nope. Still on your face darling."

"Well it can stay there until my shower." She smiled as she looked up to kiss him. They shared a few kisses before Betty got that worried look in her eye. "Won't he get suspicious?"

"About what?"

"Asking to flirt with a posion. He might get suspicious of us."

“It’s doesn’t have to be that complicated. I can just say it’s someone working with the goulies and working with Malachi right now. He can figure it out himself but he doesn’t have to know that I know he’s a poison.”

"I just don't want to get Kevin hurt. He's my brother." Betty smiled pouting.

“I know that but we need information on the other gang and he’s the best way to get it.”

"Okay." Betty kissed him. Jughead just smiled and kissed her."Just don't hurt him baby."

"Babe I won't. I know he cares for you so I care about him." Jughead told her.

"You know I got called a hooker coming in here. But fuck them right? We should go on a trip away in a few weeks." Betty suggested.

“I would love that.”

"Perfect. No hiding."

"I thought you liked us reckless." He teased kissing her neck. "We'll yeah Jug but I also like my boyfriend to be my non secret boyfriend."

“How about at the beach?” Jughead just kissed her."I have a cottage up there." Betty smiled.

“Then that’s where we’ll go.”

"You really listen." She hugged him."You should call Fangs in now. I can pretend to be a hooker and kiss you whilst you tell him."

“Okay.”

Jughead messaged Fangs to come in. Betty was sucking a hickey into his neck. They agreed no hickey's. Fangs sat in front of them.

"What's up Jug?"

“So remember how I was telling you about the new gang in town?”

"Yeah?" He nodded.

“Well the leader has a fuck buddy. He’s some random south sider I guess because there’s no information on him. I want you to get close to him and try to get information.”

"Who is it?" He asked. Betty bit his neck warning him.“I don’t know his name.”

"How am I meant to know who it is?" Fangs asked. Betty looked up at Jughead. "We should tell him Forsythe."

“Okay, fine.”

"You also have a hickey now baby." Betty teased.

"Who is this?"

"Nobody." Betty shrugged.

"Kevin Keller is they guy."

“Okay.”

"Don't hurt him." Betty snapped.

"Betts he won't."

"Sorry."

“I’ll go see if I can find him out now. Maybe at pops or something.”

"He won't be there. He'll be at his acting classes he teaches at the community center." Betty told him.

“Then I’ll go there.”

"Please don't hurt him." Betty begged.

"I won't. We should keep you around for more info." Fangs smiled before leaving. “I won’t.”

"Thank you." Betty smiled kissing Jughead. Jughead just nodded."I like him." Betty smiled kissing Jughead’s tattoo.

"Baby don't do that." He moaned softly. Betty knew that turned him on.“But I want to.”

"But I missed you."She just kissed him. "Stay at mine tonight? We can do face masks eat pasta and snuggle."

"Not a chance babe." Jughead kissed her neck. "Also you have me a hickey. We agreed no hickey's."

"Well your always giving me them and plus they're good for your skin." Betty pouted.

“I like giving you them.”He smirked, giving her another as he kissed her neck."And I like face masks." Betty hinted smiling."Please a spa night?"

“There’s literally nothing in that for me Betts.”

"Spending time with me." Betty pouted again.

“Fine.” He sighed.

"Best boyfriend ever." She littered kisses everywhere. "Come on we have pops to collect."

They headed to pops separately grabbing their orders before heading to hers. As they got in she already had everything set up with a grin on his face.

"You planned this." He picked her up laying her on the couch. "Of course. I want embarrising photos of my boyfriend."Jughead just sighed. "Shush you'll love it." Betty smiled. She wrapped her feet around him putting the peel off one on him.

"Don't you want to be a normal couple baby?" Betty asked him as he struggled away from her.

“Well I’m not normal Betts.”

"Well don't you want pictures of each other?" She asked upset letting him go."Because I want your sexy face all over my phone."Betty added.

“Pictures are fine.”

"What is fine because I'm struggling?"

“I want pictures of you.”

"Really? But what else is okay. I'm surprised you want my ugly mush on your phone. "

“Betty you’re so sexy.”

"Maybe but I don't think so."

Betty told him pulling her phone out. She took a photo of him with the mask on and his hair falling everywhere. Jughead just pouted. 

"You look handsome." She giggled. "I wish we could put this on my Instagram story."

"Maybe in another life time baby."

"I know." She kissed him."But payback baby." Jughead smirked. He leaned down smudging his mask all over her. Betty gasped pulling him back to her as they kissed. "Baby I have my dance contest with the kids next week."

“I remember you telling me about that.”

"Yeah the time you broke my speaker. Which I'm waiting for a new one. I've made uniforms."

“I got you a new one.”

"You have?" She whispered tearing up. Jughead just nodded. "No one has ever bought me things before."

“Well I got you an even better one than you had before.”

"I think I love you." She whispered barely. Jughead just looked at her."Thank you." Jughead nodded. "That was a werid look you gave me." Betty smiled as she began pulling his mask off.

“I was just looking at you babe.”

Betty rolled her eyes kissing him. Jughead just smiled at her. Betty turned on a movie as she snuggled into his side. She wanted to stay in his arms forever. They watched the movie falling asleep.

_____

A week later Betty was at the community center. She had all the kids excited for their uniform. Betty opened the box to see them all ripped up with a goulise gang stamped on it. 

Betty didn't know what to do. She panicked and called Jughead. “Hey babe.” Jughead answered. 

"Juggie." Betty sobbed.

“What’s wrong?”

"The u-uniforms."She cried.

“What happened to them?” Betty sent him a picture of them.“Oh Betts... is there anything you can do to improvise?”

"No! I hand made them all! The Pretty Serpents Dancers will hate me! Oh god... I'm going to fucking kill the ghoulies!"Betty yelled upset.

“Calm down.”

"I'm sorry. I should check the van...baby I need a hug." She whispered.“I’ll give you a hug as soon as you come over later.” 

“Jug the goulies are here!” One of the serpents shouted from outside his office. Betty heard it."What do they want?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later baby. Get them to the contest and win."

“Be careful.” 

“I always am.” He said as he ended the call. Jughead headed with Sweet Pea and Fangs to the goulise.“What the fuck do you want?” Jughead said walking up to Malachi.

"I know your dirty secret." He smirked.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

"Poison ivy." He hinted to Betty.“I don’t care.”

Malachi pulled out a piece of the uniforms. Jughead lunged forward and punched him. Malachi pulled out a live cam to Betty's trailer and showed him a clip from last week.

“What the fuck?!”

"Pretty isn't she?" Malachi winked.

“Stay the fuck away from her!” Jughead punched him again.

"No can do. That bitch is ruining my plan!"

“Leave her alone!”Malachi smirked. "We'll let's make a deal."

“About?”

"Well she's my problem and I want to kill her. So you break her little pretty heart and you help me ship and move drugs. If you don't that bomb on her bus will go off."

“I need to have a word with my serpents first.”

"You have ten seconds before her van blows up." Malachi told him as he pressed the button.“Fine I’ll do it.”

"Tonight in her trailer where I can watch. Don't do it I'm coming for both your gangs." Malachi said.

“Fine.”

"Perfect, goodbye."

Malachi walked off with a smirk on his face. All of the goulies left and Jughead got up on stage. “Everyone, this is a temporary situation. We’ll come up with a plan and run them and their drugs out of town.”

"What was he talking about Poison ivy?" Pea asked.

"No one! Forget about it. Let me figure this out!" Jughead snapped.

He walked away to the office slamming the door. Betty messaged him a selfie of her and the kids.

B: It's not like I planned but here goes nothing x

Jughead just left her on read. Betty sighed as her girls went on. She was so proud of them. They danced their ass's off. Getting the results where the worst part. She couldn't be more proud of them as despite having no uniform they won.

She couldn’t wait to tell Jughead. She invited him over to her trailer. Betty had got pops and wine ready to celebrate. She instantly pulled him in for a passionate kiss seeing him. Jughead pulled away. 

"Baby I have some good news." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"We won!" She jumped up and down excitedly."Isn't that amazing! Thank you for calming me down." Betty hugged him tightly."Oh I got you pops." She added sitting down.

Jughead just nodded. Betty pulled out the video of her team dancing as she showed him. She began eating smiling happily. Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Baby your really quiet. What happened with Malachi?"

“I want to break up.”

"What?" Betty asked tearing up. "Why?"

“This isn’t working.”

"Stop lying." She whispered.

“I’m not lying.” 

Betty knew when he was lying. He was terrible at it and Betty could tell."Stop lying Juggie I love you." Betty cupped his face crying. "Baby please." She whispered resting her head on his.

“I don’t love you. This is over.”

Betty let the tears flow down her face. "No... No Juggie... Please don't go."Jughead pulled away from her getting up."Jughead please!"

“No Betty!” Betty instantly went angry. "GET THE FUCK OUT! YOU BROKE MY HEART!"

“FINE BY ME!” He stormed out.

Betty picked up the pop shake and threw it at her wall. She heard Jughead’s motorcycle start up outside. Betty felt every inch in her body freeze and feel all the pain.

She laid on her couch crying. As she was laying there she saw a red blinking light coming from under her tv. She walked up to it and found a small security camera. Betty was freaked out. She pulled her TV down smashing it. She heard a knock on the door. It was Veronica.

"Go away!" Betty sobbed.

“B... it’s V.”

"My boyfriend dumped me!" Veronica came in and hugged her. "Some fucker has been watching me." She added.

“What?”

"Exactly what I said! Fuck this I'm off to the beach!" Betty stormed out forgetting her phone. “What about the safe zone party tonight? Everyone is going.”

"No! He'll be there grinding up against Sabrina. When he knows I fucking love him! I can't V." Betty broke down holding her stomach. Veronica just hugged her."I trusted him."

“You never told me about him.”

"Because I shouldn't be dating him." Betty admitted.

“Who is he?”

Betty pulled her phone out handed Veronica her phone to look at her gallery. “That’s the guy from the safe zone.” Betty smiled faintly. Veronica came up to the picture of them both in their jackets.

"Wait a serpent?"

Betty nodded as she tried to focus on her breathing.

“You’ve been dating a serpent? Seriously b?”

"The leader! And yes fuck you! I love him!" Betty ran out the trailer hoping on her bike.

“B!”

Betty didn't listen to her as she drove away crying. Veronica just sighed. She knew that her friend didn't give her heart away. Veronica knew this was Betty needing to mend her broken heart. Cool down. She would drive up soon.

Having a love suddenly vanish is painful wound. It's a wound that takes awhile to heal.

But having no say in the matter.

That hurts the most. But how long will it take for them to heal their hearts?


	4. Chapter 4

1 month later. ~

One month, 3 long weeks and Betty still hasn't come home. She was stuck in a rut at the beach. Her heart was shattered at least she knew she wasn't been watched.

Hundreds of messages from Veronica of worry and panic.

B: I'm fine. I'll be home soon.

V: when we miss you?

B: until I feel like I can see him without killing him.

V: we're visiting then.

B: that’s fine.

Meanwhile Veronica heading to the wrym. It was about time she saw the man that broke her friends heart. She walked in and saw him playing pool with his friends.

"Who was dating Betty Cooper?!" She yelled wearing her posion jacket. Jughead looked over. "You dick ran her out of town!"

“So?”

Veronica looked at him directly in the eyes. "One month she's been trying to mend her heart! She doesn't love easily you bastard! She loves you and you broke up with her. Then a creeps been watching her! She doesn't feel safe!"

“I don’t care.” Veronica lost it as she pushed him. "Your a dick! You're not a man!" Veronica slapped him."Go see her before I cut your dick off!"

“No.”

Veronica pulled her swish knife out as she held it to his dick. “What the fuck?! Back off you psycho bitch!”

"Go see her! You hurt her and she needs to come home!" Veronica stood up.

“No!” Jughead snapped.

"I DON'T KNOW IF SHE'S SAFE! I DON'T KNOW IF SHE'S HEALTHY! SHE'S PROBABLY HURTING HERSELF!"

“I HAD NO CHOICE TO END THINGS!” HE SNAPPED. “AND IF I GO NEAR HER IT WILL ENDANGER ALL OF YOU SO I DONT NEED A FUCKING LECTURE! GET OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT MYSELF!”He snapped.

"Then fucking call her!" Veronica stormed out.

Sweet Pea smirked at her. He followed her outside as Jughead locked himself in the office. Jughead read a book sitting alone. He wanted so bad to message or call her.

____

Betty was currently in her cottage as she saw a red camera light again. Betty began to panic. She called anyone that would answer. She called Kevin.

"Are you coming home B?"

"Someone's watching me. I need you to go get Fangs." She whispered."Tell him to go to Jughead. Tell him I'm not safe."

“Okay.”

"Thank you." Betty whispered declining the call.

_____

Jughead was currently writing. It's the only thing that seemed to calm him lately. Fangs came in with Kevin on his arm. Jughead looked up at them.

"What?"

"I don't know why my best friend wants me to tell you because yours a serpent. No offensive but she's in danger. Apparently someone is watching her in her cottage at the beach."

“What does she expect me to do?”

"I don't know but this is the second time. She's unsafe and she knows it."

Moments later he got a picture message from Malachi and it was Betty tied to a chair.

M: streets are getting cleaner so that means it's time to kill.

Jughead got up and ran outside to his motorcycle. He left them standing in his office as he drove two hours to the cottage they were meant to go too together.

Betty was tied to her kitchen chair. Her head bleeding from the bat against it. She was crying not caring if she died or lived. She wanted to feel numb.

She heard the door bust open and saw Jughead coming in. He kicked it down.“We had a deal!” Jughead snapped as Malachi held up a gun.

"Juggie." She muffled saying with the tape on her mouth.

"Deals done bastard. Come near me with that gun I'll shoot her."

“That’s not how this fucking works! I was supposed to end things and you were supposed to keep her safe!”

"Tough luck!"

Malachi pulled a knife out and pressed it to her back as she whimpered in pain. Betty managed to kicked Malachi down. Jughead stood on Malachi as he cut Betty free.

“Betty run! I’ll take care of everything. Veronica is outside waiting.”

"I can't leave you Juggie. I love you."

"I'll promise you that I'll come find you. You need the hospital."

“Now go... quickly.”

Betty just nodded as she ran out. She ran and ran as Jughead shot Malachi dead. She heard the gunshot but didn’t know what was going on. She saw Veronica waiting for her outside. Betty started to run back to Jughead.

“B stop!” Veronica pulled her back.“I have to see if he’s okay!” Betty cried. 

“Stay calm. We’ll find out soon.”

The second Veronica said that Jughead came out. He had a blank expression on his face. Betty ran up to him crying. She was bleeding from the back holding him. Jughead just held her close to him.

"He's been watching me for months." Betty shook.

“Well he’s gone now.” Betty looked up at him. "I love you."

“I love you too. So much.”

"Wait really?" Betty teared up. Jughead just nodded. Betty slapped his chest. "That's for being a dick." She then pulled him in for a kiss. "That's for loving me."

“I didn’t have a choice Betts.”

"I don't care Forsythe!" Betty hissed in pain holding his hand.“Let’s get you to the hospital.”

"Wait." She cried. "You should have told me the truth."

“I couldn’t have. He was going to kill you and all the kids in your dance class.”

"What?" Betty broke down crying. "You did this to save the kids?" Betty asked.

She pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you. Thank you. I love you so much."Jughead saw her bleeding more. He picked her up putting her on his bike. He drove as fast as he can to the hospital.

Hours passed and she needed stitches. She had to stay in over night for a observation. Jughead sat in her room with her. Betty laid with her head on his.

"Can we join gangs together?" She whispered.

“You want that?”

"Yeah."

“Betts, the serpent name has been in my family for generations. I can’t give that up.”He said.

"Well the Serpents can still be the Serpents."

“But what about the poisons?”

"Fuck it. She only started it because your grandfather broke up with her and cheated on with your grandmother. "Jughead didn’t say anything. "So let's do it. Let's be Serpents."

“You’ll be my serpent queen?”

"Yes. Half the responsibility and I can do a dance academy on the Southside."Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled at her."So do you want to do it?" She asked sitting up hissing in pain.

“Yes.”Jughead smiled. “If you can forgive me.” He added. Betty smiled excitedly. "Maybe only because I love you. And if you tell people about us now." She added smiling. Jughead just smiled. "Will you?"

"Yes."

"I love you." Betty smiled happily.“I love you too.”

"I can't get enough of you saying that. I hate the beach now."Jughead just kissed her gently. "It was my safe place."She whispered. "The place I felt safe out of Riverdale. Now I don't. Know I don't have a safe space. I feel lost and hurt."

“Well... I’m here...”

"You still have to make it up to me Mister. You shattered my heart and walked away. I know you were fucking Sabrina again too. However, we have to stay as a united front when we tell the groups we're merging."

Jughead just nodded.

"But thank you for saving the kids. Thank you so much baby." Betty kissed him as he tasted her salty tears.

"Baby I wouldn't let him hurt kids."

"I know." She yawned falling asleep. Jughead kissed her forehead softly. He left the room once she fell asleep.

_____

The following morning he came in bright and early. He had a surprise for her. He's been hiding it away for a few months. When he came in he saw her reading the book he left her.

“Hey.” He smiled faintly.

"Your here? I thought you might run." Betty joked. "I'll always come back for you." Jughead kissed her forehead. "I have a gift for you."

"Wait really?"

Jughead passed her a bag with a serpent jacket like his with her initials. What he planned was the Serpent ring and cuff to be in each pocket. Betty opened it up. “Juggie.”

“Do you like it?”

"Baby I love the jacket! Come here and kiss me." She whispered.

“Look in the pockets.”

Betty put her hands in them and pulled them out. She found the ring and cuff. She started crying immediately. She didn't know what the ring meant but she knew what the ring meant.

“Please don’t cry.”

"I'll cry if I want to baby. Thank you so much. What does the ring mean?" She asked confused.

“It means now you’re my queen. That you’ll help me with the serpents and we’ll always be there for each other.”

"We have something similar too. Betty pulled off the ring from her necklace."

“And the cuff means you’re mine and no one else can touch you.” Jughead teased.

"Like people touch me."Jughead just rolled his eyes playfully. "Here." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled. "Ours are more like promise rings." She shrugged. Jughead just nodded. "But I've never gave mine away before."

“And now you’re giving it to me?”

"Because I love you." She smiled.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him faintly before the doctor came in.“You’re free to go now. Just sign out with the nurse.”

"Finally!" Betty cheered.

"But it is rest. Complete rest and someone should look after you incase your stitches split."

“Okay.” 

“That’s only for a few days until you come back to get them out. Otherwise you’re fine.”

"Thank you."

“Come on, I’ll drive you home.” Jughead said."V's." Betty whispered afraid.“Okay.”

"I can't go back there." She was shaking from fear.“It’s okay... I’ll take you to Veronica’s.”Betty hugged him again. "thank you."

"Maybe tomorrow I can come and announce with you? I'm on my crotches so you'll have to protect me."

Jughead just nodded again.

He then helped her to his truck. As they drove home Betty just stared at him.

"I can't dance for months. No safe zone parties with my boyfriend."

“The doctor said a few days Betts. It wasn’t that severe.”

"But dance baby. That's at lease a month."

“Less than that."

"Still far too long."

“We haven’t danced together since we met babe.”

"Who's fault is that?" She teased.

“Mine.”

"You're learning fast."

Jughead just laughed softly. Soon they pulled up outside of Veronica’s apartment. Just like last night he left when she were a sleep. 

____

The next day:

Betty and Jughead were currently making their way to the stage. She had her posion jacket beneath the Serpent one. Jughead stood up helping her up.

" Thanks baby. "Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled at her."Are you ready?"

“Yep.”Betty kissed him before she held his hand.“We’re merging with the poisons.” Jughead said.

"No fucking way!" Someone shouted.

Betty dropped her serpent jacket off of her revealing her posion one.

“This is my girlfriend... Elizabeth Cooper. She’s the leader of the poisons and we’re done with this stupid feud. The poisons are becoming serpents.”

"Both children from each group could have died. The Goulies are dangerous and I love your leader." Betty told them.

“So if you have a problem with it turn in your jacket and leave.” Jughead said. No one moved. They were all respectful of him.

"Now we're getting rid of that fucking stupid serpent dance.!"Betty shouted too. Jughead just smiled at her in adoration."It's stupid, pointless, sexiest and outdated. I would love to see you on a pole and strip in front of men your probably afraid off!"

“Betts don’t shout at everyone. It wasn’t their decision to make.”

"I'm not baby I'm just saying when I've been in here with you when they didn't know. I see the pain in their eyes. I just imagine our future daughter doing it and it eurks me."

Jughead just nodded. "Sorry." She leans her head on his."I love you but we have to tell my girls."

“Okay.”

Jughead held her hand helping her before they were off the stage. The posions always met at the community center. Betty was really nervous. All the posions were around her.

"Listen up and change your jackets for a serpent one!"

“What? Why?”

Betty kissed Jughead passionately. "Meet my boyfriend Jughead Jones. Have a problem hand in your jackets." Unlike Jughead they had no respect for her and half of them gave them the jackets. Betty sighed she hobbled off as Jughead followed her.

"So that went better than I expected." Betty kissed him. "Can we go home?"

"Who's?"

"Yours always yours. You have a bath." She smiled. Jughead just smiled too. "You have better heating and a double bed. With all those you could just marry me now." Betty teased.

Jughead just kissed her. Betty kissed him back happily. Back at the wrym Betty and Jughead were now in a hot bath. Jughead wrapped his arms around her. 

"This feels nice. Not hiding at all."

“Yeah.”Betty traced his serpent tattoo before pointing to her thigh.“What?” Jughead asked.

"Tattoo me." Betty smiled.

“Really?”

"Yep."

“Okay.” He smiled. He kissed her neck gently. Betty moaned softly smiling. "Can I stay here for tonight or forever?" She joked. "Sex, home cooked meals and so much more."

Jughead just smiled. “I don’t know about forever for now but tonight definitely works.” He teased. 

"I need to find a new place to live. I don't feel safe at my trailer."

“I’m sure you can stay with Veronica or with me until you do.”

"You, always you." Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back before they got a knock on the door. Jughead got up and tugged on a pair of sweatpants to go answer it. He was wet through answering it.

"We want to welcome Betty to the Serpents."

“We’re busy right now.”

"Fine." Toni sighed walking away.

Betty came out of the bath hugging him. “Hey beautiful.” He smiled. "I haven't heard that in a long time."

"Well you are. Let's get you tatted up."

"I'm so excited!" She excitedly said.

“Go sit in the kitchen I’ll get the supplies.”

Betty pulled Jughead into the kitchen kissing him before he set everything up. Betty had an idea of what she wanted. A serpent wrapped around her thigh. She sketched it out for Jughead.

"This is going to look perfect babe."

"Only because you've done it."

Jughead just kissed her. They kissed for a few minutes before he kissed the thigh she wanted it on. They were there for hours as he added all the perfect details.  
Jughead finished it 3 hours later.

"It's stunning." Betty smiled.

"Like you baby. Welcome to the family."

"It's about time." She teased struggling to get up.

Jughead helped her up as they headed down to the wrym. Jughead wanted to show her something. He found on a table engraved initials of all the past leaders and their loved ones.

"Juggie what's this?" She smiled. "Is it teens drunken in love doing it?"

"Nope it's the leaders and their loved ones." Jughead told her.

"And."

Jughead playfully rolled his eyes as he started to carve their initials. Betty looked at him happily.

"It went surprisingly well."

"Sounds like our new motto." Jughead teased.

"Yep." Betty giggled."God I love you." He whispered kissing her.

"Same baby."

"Let's go to bed babe." 

Jughead picked her up carrying her to bed. Betty just held him close. She slowly drifted off into a slumber. Jughead fell asleep shortly after.

Having to hold your loved ones in your hands is something special. Something we take for granted. Having them back in your hands make you so thankful for them to be safe.

The Southside is a risky place. A place where it doesn't matter if its your birth right it's a risky place. A place full of crime and gangs but it's home. 

~1 year later~

The merge went perfectly. They were fully the Serpents. Seeing both their leaders happy made them happy.

No drugs on the streets and the Goulies were ran out of town. Betty and Jughead couldn’t be happier. They spent all their time together.

Betty bought a building as she transformed it into The Pretty Serpents Dance Academy. She would be there most nights at 4 all the way till 9pm. Jughead would pick her up all the time.

Tonight he couldn’t because he was extra busy with work. Betty was exhausted when she came through to the wrym. She saw him at the counter writing. Betty hugged him from behind.

"Hi sexy." Betty smiled kissing his neck."There's my baby." Jughead looked up and kissed her. Betty kissed him back."Ready for bed?"She asked.

“I’m a few minutes. I’m finishing this up.”

"What is it?"Betty looked over his shoulder. "You haven't told me alot about this."

“Because it’s a surprise.”

"Surprise? Like?" Betty asked kissing him. “A surprise babe, as in you won’t find out yet.”Betty sighed dramatically. “I don’t know.”

"Fine." Betty sat on his lap trying to look at the paper."Something something Betts... Wrym... Safe zone." She added as she snooped.

“Stop it.”

"Make me." Betty flirted."Or I can carry on reading?" She added teasing him as she perched over the bar to try see them.

Jughead closed up his notes and went to put them in his safe."I want kisses." She grabbed his hand. "Also baby I know the safe code. Its the date we met at the safe zone which baby our 1 year anniversary is tomorrow."

"Remind me to change that." Jughead smiled kissing her. "No then I can't get access to it." Betty told him as she guided him upstairs. 

“That’s the point.” He teased. 

"Meanie."Betty playfully nudged him. Jughead just kissed her. "So tomorrow?" She hinted.

“Yeah?”

"Our anniversary!" 

"We're going to the safe zone now let's go to bed."

Betty smiled as Jughead carried her to bed.

____

The next night at the safe zone:

Betty was with Veronica as Jughead came up behind Betty pulling her to dance. Betty smiled at him as they danced.

"Show these Southsiders how to dance like a southside?" Betty asked kissing his lips.

Jughead nodded kissing her. Betty and Jughead both started to dance all heatedly like the first night they met. Jughead kissed her neck.

"It feels right being here." Betty smiled.

“It really does.”

"Happy Anniversary Jones." Jughead just smiled at her."Your gift!" Betty gave him a box. He opened it up to find a key. "Baby?" He asked confused.

"I sold my cottage. I bought us a house on the Southside."

“What? Really?”

"In unity there's strength." Betty smiled."And your my family. I love you." She kissed him. Jughead picked her up kissing her passionately. "Yes let's move."Betty kissed him back deepening the kiss as smiled.

"Want to leave and see it?" She asked.“I’d love to.”Betty jumped excitedly they had to walk there as they drank.

Betty couldn't contain her excitement. It was the best house on the Southside. Betty gave him the keys to open the door.

“Okay.” He smiled.

Jughead slowly opened the door to tease her. Betty sighed but he picked her up carrying her in the house. Jughead looked around in awe.

"We finally have a place to call home and feel safe in." Betty kissed him. “Finally.” He kissed her back. "I have double locked and everything baby. Look its five minutes then our anniversary is over."

Jughead hadn't gave her his gift yet.

“I have a gift for you.”

"Really?" Betty smiled.

“Of course.”Betty began to open it as she teared up. “Do you like it?”

"It matches my serpent ring." Betty smiled cupping his face. Jughead smiled at her. "Promise ring?" Jughead shook his head no."Then what?" Betty asked slipping it on smiling.

“Marry me?”

Betty was stood there in disbelief. "You really want to marry this ugly mush?" She cried happy tears. “Stop it. Of course I want to marry you. You’re the love of my life.”

"So we weren't a massive drunken mistake?" She teased wiping her tears.

“Of course not.”

"I love you so much. Yes I'll marry my pretty serpent!" Jughead pulled her in for a passionate kiss.”She pulled away to catch her breath. "My pretty serpent." She whispered.

“My love.” He kissed her again. 

A serpent and a posion a tale as old as time. A hatred that ran deep not anymore. A serpent and a posion are deep in love.

No more hatred coursed through their blood. Two gangs now as one.

The Pretty Serpents Betty calls them but they will always be the Southside.

Southside is a way of life being in love with the enime that way a bonus to the Southside life.

Love grows deeper than hate.

Just asks the pretty serpents.


End file.
